Detention II
by idig4skullz
Summary: Yoshiki is training Ayumi to become the perfect student, and just when he thinks he's going to fail, Ayumi turns into a different person. The respect she has gained and the friends she has made is great, but will all it go to her head? Will Yoshiki end up resenting the very person he has created, and will their already crumbling relationship fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A/N: Who's ready for another _Detention _story? I got a few requests to write a second one, so here it is! As far as warnings go, there might be a lemon later on, but as of right now, the only warning is Ayumi's very foul mouth (which will change as the story goes on, so don't worry!) There isn't going to be a lot of Yoshiki/Ayumi romance in this due to the nature of their characters, but I promise in the end they will come together! If you haven't read the first _Detention_ story, I highly recommend that you do that first. Anyways, enjoy!

Detention II

"Uno," Ayumi said, proudly sitting back in her seat in victory.

"No," Yoshiki muttered. "I've told you several times that you only say 'Uno' when you have _one _card left. Yet you insist on saying it whenever you feel like it. That's not how the game works."

"Well, you won't let me get down to one card," Ayumi argued. "And besides, it's just a fucking word, and _you _give the word its meaning and connotation."

"You used that pathetic excuse to defend your cursing, but it won't work this time. In this case, you are only allowed to say 'Uno' when you're down to your final playing card. It doesn't work any other way."

"Says who?"

"Says the _rules_ of the game!"

Ayumi snorted. "Fuck the rules. When have I ever followed the rules? UNO!"

Narrowing his eyes at her, Yoshiki reached across the desk and ripped her cards away from her and proceeded to pack up the game. "Fine. Since you won't follow the rules, the game is over. I don't even know why I'm indulging you anyways-you're supposed to be in detention."

He took the game and headed back to the front of the classroom where he sat behind the teacher's desk and pulled out a book. From there, he began to read, ignoring Ayumi's whining. Though it didn't seem like it, he was making progress with her. This detention had only been a result of too many tardies, instead of something worse like bullying or skipping class all together. Yoshiki still caught her every now and then breaking the rules, but most of the time she stopped when she was caught.

Then again, that was _most _of the time. Progress had been slow, but nonetheless, it had been there. To help himself tame her rebellious nature even more, he took a dog training course over the past couple of months. It seems a bit strange, but it had helped him more than any psychology course could. By no means did he regard, or refer to Ayumi as a dog. But some of the tactics he had learned that were supposed to be used on your pet, worked just as well on her.

For example, he had learned that sometimes the best way to keep your "pet" under control when they were acting astray, was to simply ignore them. When attention wasn't given, the dog (or in this case, the rebellious delinquent) has no choice but to give up. It worked absolutely perfectly to his surprise.

"Yoshiki!" Ayumi yelled. "Get the fuck over here and play Uno with me!"

Yoshiki continued to read, allowing Ayumi to scream at him.

_"Don't respond," _he thought to himself. _"She'll quit in a minute."_

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Asshole! ASSHOLE!"

Silence.

"Please?! Come on, I never say please! Come play . . . YOSHIKI!"

. . .

"Yoshiki . . .?"

. . .

Met with not even simple eye contact, Ayumi settled into silence, placing her head into her arms, accepting the fact that he was going to ignore her.

When she had finally quit yelling, he almost found himself praising her for her behavior, but quickly stopped himself. Should he indulge her? Or will that just make her start to yell and scream for his attention again? No, no, he should just leave her alone in silence with nothing to do-this _was _her detention after all. It was a punishment, and punishments were meant to be kept consistent. If he spoke to her now, consistency would be lost, and so would their progress.

_"There's only an hour left," _he thought, looking at the clock. _"Surely she'll live another hour."_

But the more he sat there staring at her out of the corner of his eye, the more lonesome and upset she looked. Ayumi had looked down at her backpack to get her sketchpad, but decided against it, and remained staring at her desk. Dropping her chin onto her arm, she began to play with a stray piece of hair that was dangling in front of her eyes.

"No having fun. Sit still," Yoshiki said, making her halt her behavior.

"I can't even play with my hair?!" Ayumi roared. "I'm bored as shit! I need to entertain myself somehow!"

She was met with silence and sighed, dropping her forehead onto her desk. Maybe it was time to just stop getting detention. Though he would never know this, but Ayumi mostly got detention just so she could spend some time with him. Yoshiki was constantly busy with extracurricular activities, extra classes, and meetings, and it was hard to schedule time to just hang out with him. But if this was how it was going to be in detention with him, she could just forget it. Why was she going to even waste her time on practically nothing? He wasn't even _looking _at her!

Ayumi sighed loudly and leaned back in her seat. "Fuck. You. I am so sick of this shit. When this hour's up, I'm going straight home and shredding all of my fucking homework."

. . .

"You can stop treating me like I'm some fucking animal too. I get the whole 'ignoring' thing. Yeah, it works, but I'm not a damn dog. You can at least talk to me like a civilized human."

"Okay," Yoshiki said, placing his book down. "Let's talk. Detention is not a place for games, or fun. It's supposed to be a horrible experience that is supposed to keep you from ever coming back. And yet you still manage to get yourself into detention at least twice a week. Why is that?"

"I don't know. Don't question me."

"Well if you don't want to be questioned, you can forget about talking," Yoshiki told her. "A potential dialogue between us is of no use if you're not answering my questions."

"You're a fucking dickhead. I don't know why the hell I date you."

"Likewise."

The two settled into an uncomfortable, but very familiar silence. Truthfully, Yoshiki was never okay with their silences. They didn't fight constantly, but it was more than necessary for a relationship. Maybe he was a bit harsh on her, but it was only for her own good. In reality, if she were to act the way she was acting now in college, she would be kicked out immediately, and would have no future. If she could just straighten out her act a _little _bit, she'd be in decent shape for the future, and that's all he wanted for her. He just wanted to make sure she'd be able to support herself, and would make wise decisions in her later life. Maybe he was going about teaching her the important life lesson the wrong way, but then again, he was no professional. If anything, he wanted her to succeed and that was his goal. No matter how he achieved it, he wanted to make sure it happened. After all, he was a class representative. He wanted to see _everyone _succeed.

"After this is over, we can do homework together if you'd like," Yoshiki said.

"Didn't you hear me?" Ayumi asked. "When I go home, I'm shredding all of my homework."

". . . Why? Why would you do that?"

"Because I don't want to do it."

"Well, why wouldn't you choose just not to do it, versus shredding it?"

"Didn't I tell you not to fucking question me?"

"Ayumi . . ." he growled. "You're being unreasonable."

"Fuck you."

He sighed miserably. "What did I tell you about the language? It really needs to stop. This experience would be a lot more enjoyable if you would just act like a normal student."

"How the hell do I act normal then?" Ayumi asked, completely tired of the situation. "You know what? Fine. Why the fuck do I care about _ruining _your day? Why do I go out of my way to make your life miserable? I have no fucking idea, but I won't do it anymore. You want a more _enjoyable _experience? Fine. Excuse me for making your life a living hell."

Ayumi grabbed her backpack and went rushing towards the exit, paying no heed to him calling her back to finish her detention . . .

A/N: Ahhh, it feels good to write again!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Detention II

Ayumi sighed, walking along Kazuki's side down the hallway, taking all of her frustration out on her poor friend.

"It's like I can't fucking do anything right for that selfish prick!" Ayumi roared. "All he does is act like a damn class representative all the time!"

"Well, he _is _a class representative," Kazuki explained.

"I know that. But would it kill him to bend the rules at least once? Or better yet, act like a fucking boyfriend every once and a while? Yeah, that would be nice."

"You know . . . you wouldn't have to put up with that if you just dated me," Kazuki said, suggestively. "Come on. Just dump his ass and join the dark side. Why the hell do you put up with him anyways when all you do is bitch about him? Dude sounds like he sucks-_literally._"

Ayumi laughed, instantly feeling better. "Shut the fuck up, he's not gay! And I told you that if we date, it'll ruin our friendship."

"That's the point! Then we can start a _real relationship_!"

"You're such an idiot, Kazuki."

"I try."

After walking around the hallways for a short amount of time, Ayumi happened to glance up at a clock on the wall and realized that class was about to start. Not wanting the possibility of facing detention and Yoshiki, she mumbled sadly and began to turn and walk the other way.

"Where are you going, Ayumi?" Kazuki asked. "The gang wants to see you!"

"I can't be late again and get detention," Ayumi admitted. "If I do, I'll have to see that idiot and get yelled at again."

"No worries! We'll get detention with you!"

"But you're in a different class. Don't you have a different class representative?"

"We'll just sneak into your detention-it's not like it matters. As long as we get it fucking done."

Ayumi juggled his suggestion in her head before quickly coming to a conclusion. "Okay, let's do it!"

Running to her locker, she quickly dialed her combination and pulled out her skateboard before following Kazuki back to her original group of friends . . .

* * *

><p>"This is why I think we should opt for a healthier meal plan," Yoshiki was explaining. "We'll ditch the pizza and replace it with something else. Some kind of lean fish perhaps, along with a side of vegetables."<p>

"Well, what about tacos and chicken fajitas and other garbage like that?" another member of the council, Nao said. "Should we leave those in?"

"No," Yoshiki said. "No, if the pizza goes, then the other garbage has to go, or else uproar will ensue. Instead of tacos, we can do a whole grain tortilla and maybe beans? That's better than meat and cheese slopped together on a white tortilla."

"Good idea," Haru said. "Yes, let's write this down."

Yoshiki nodded and sat back, allowing someone else to take a turn to speak, although none did, signaling the end of the meeting. Not only did he love being on the student council, he loved making change, and having the last word. It was always so refreshing to be in a room with people that looked up to him and respected him, after always being looked down upon by Ayumi.

Speaking of Ayumi, where was she? He hadn't seen her since yesterday when she stormed out of the room after her whole "sorry for ruining your life speech," which he found both pathetic and endearing.

Pathetic, because she really didn't understand the point of detention and what it was used for. When he had told her to act like a normal human, he meant that he wanted her to just quit getting in trouble and arguing with him 24/7. Sure, it was fine every once and a while, but all the time? He was getting sick of it. He could never get her to agree with anything he said. Every conversation flew into some sort of rage filled argument. So yes, her excuse of not wanting to ruin his life just because he had said something she didn't want to hear was extremely pathetic.

On the other hand, her speech was cute. It was nice that she wanted to please him, in her own weird way. If Ayumi figured that she really _was _making his life a living hell (which he wouldn't phrase it quite like _that_) and wanted to apologize for it, it was sweet on her behalf. Even though she had yelled and screamed at him the entire time, it was clear that she apologetic, at least a _little _bit.

"Yoshiki," a student said, walking up to him.

"Ah, Ryu," he answered, stopping and smiling. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, it's not really for me," Ryu said, awkwardly. "But, your girlfriend and her group of friends are outside harassing the tennis team and they're trying to practice."

Yoshiki closed his eyes briefly before sighing. It wasn't like he was not used to this by now.

"I will go stop them."

He quickly left through the building and headed outside and then around towards the back of the school where he finally saw Ayumi and her other four friends being a nuisance to the tennis team. By now, her closest friend, Kazuki, actually had the ball and was throwing it around to the other members of his group laughing at the team's expense.

"Do you guys not bring fucking snacks?" Ayumi was asking, whilst digging through a girl's backpack. "Come on, one fucking granola bar is all I'm asking for."

"Get out of my bag!" a girl said, rushing over to Ayumi. "Quit it!"

Ayumi simply moved the bag behind her back and smiled viciously. "You'll get it back, when I'm done. Now, get out of my face!"

Just as the girl was about to back down, Yoshiki made his appearance, angrily barging in on the raid.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" he roared, catching the attention of the five delinquents. "Leave them alone! They're trying to practice! Let's go! Let's go! Fun's over!"

"Great job, Ayumi," Ayumi's friend, Hotaru muttered. "Your idiotic boyfriend saves the day again."

"It's not her fault," Kazuki retorted. "That asshole would have shown up anyways."

"Well, it's a good thing I did!" Yoshiki yelled, crossing his arms. "Detention! All of you! Let's go!"

Ayumi sighed, dropping the bag behind her, before starting to move towards him. "Let's go guys."

"What?" Hotaru asked. "You're going to listen to him?"

"It's either this, or expulsion," Ayumi muttered, before turning her attention to one of her other friends. "C'mon J. Move your ass."

He lazily stood and flicked his hair out of his face. "Whatever."

Yoshiki watched the immature bunch move past him, stomping childishly towards the building. First Kazuki shoved past him, then Hotaru, then J, another boy he didn't recognize, and finally Ayumi, who he was most concerned about anyways.

"Why?" he asked, grabbing her arm, only to have it ripped away from him. "Ayumi! I'm talking to you."

"What?" Ayumi huffed. "What the fuck do you want now? I'm going, alright? Just leave me the fuck alone."

"What's with the attitude? I didn't do anything to you. _You_ placed yourself in another detention."

"What's with my attitude? Just because I got a fucking detention, doesn't mean I have to like it. I'm pissed, alright? Wouldn't anyone be?"

"Most people would get a detention once, learn from their mistakes, and never want to go back," Yoshiki sighed. "But you never learn do you? I want you and your friends to be at school an hour before it starts, tomorrow. I can't do the detention after school today, because I have somewhere to be. If you or your friends don't show up, I'll suspend you. I'm tired of being lenient with you, alright? Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?"

By now, Ayumi wanted nothing more than to drive her fist through his face. Did she understand the words that were coming out of his mouth? What was she-some kind of Neanderthal?

"Yeah, I fucking understand you," she spat, quickening her pace to get away from him. "We'll all be there . . ."

A/N: This is the sole reason I labeled this story angst. It literally gives me anxiety to write them fighting constantly lol. But don't worry-it will get better! In advance, I'd just like to say thanks for reading and reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Detention II

"I like how he's the one late," Hotaru giggled, resting her legs on the desk. "Fucking hypocrite."

Kazuki nodded. "He's probably helping some old lady cross the damn street or something. Getting his 'good deed of the day' done so he can feel better about himself."

Meanwhile, Ayumi was staring into oblivion thinking about the past days events'. They had been a complete mess and she couldn't tell whose fault it was. Was it hers for getting so angry with him and not listening to him?

No. No, it definitely wasn't. It was his fault for being so rude and disrespectful towards her. Was he even aware that he was treating her like his pet that he had to train? What was he even doing that for? What were his motives?

She tried to think of a reason as to why he was treating her like absolute shit, but she couldn't. All she knew was that she was disliking him more and more as the days passed by. She figured that she just needed to sit down and talk to him and explain to him how she was feeling, but not only was that sappy and stupid, but he was always busy. He couldn't spare two seconds for her and her only, so how was she supposed to even voice her opinion?

"J," Ayumi muttered. "What do you think of Yoshiki?"

"Whatever," J said, in his usual monotone and raspy voice.

"Yeah," Ayumi agreed. "I feel that way too. Izuki, are you with us?"

Light snores were heard from the other side of the room and Ayumi moved over to her friend and roughly hit him on the shoulder.

"Get up fucker! Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Ugh, no," Izuki mumbled. "High as shit . . . I didn't know what was happening. I don't even know where I was."

Hotaru laughed. "You called me like fifty times and I was tryin' to tub. Damn phone kept ringing and I had to keep checkin it, because I didn't know if it was going to be my dealer calling or not."

"Trying to tub? What the fuck?" Kazuki asked.

"Taking a bath . . ." Hotaru confirmed.

"Haha!" Ayumi laughed. "No one says that they're 'trying to tub'! That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Yes it does! Doesn't it J?!"

"Whatever."

"See?! He agrees with me!"

Ayumi continued to laugh along with Kazuki and Izuki when finally the door to the room opened and in walked Yoshiki. At first, she hadn't even noticed his entrance since she was too caught up in her own friends, but soon she could hear the obnoxious sound of him clearing his throat, and she turned to look at him. He was standing behind the desk, his arms crossed tightly over his chest, casting a look of disgust amongst her and her friends.

Provoked by the unnecessary look, Ayumi scoffed. "Well? I know we're pretty, but are you gonna look at us all day or what?"

Yoshiki rolled his eyes at her comment and stepped closer to them. "I assume you all know how detention works. You've probably been here multiple times. I'm not sure how your class representative deals with their detentions, but I can assure you that my ways are different, so listen up, because I'm only going to repeat this once. I want you all to spread out, with at least three desks in between you in _all _directions. There will be no talking, note passing, or any forms of communication of the sorts. If you need something, you can raise your hand and ask me. I will dismiss you five minutes before class begins. If you want, you can study or do homework, since I'm sure you haven't done either of those, but that's it. Are there any questions?"

"Dude," Izuki groaned. "What have you done to us Ayumi?"

Without even being able to stop himself, Yoshiki raised a brow. "Huh? Since when are you on a first name basis?"

Silence overtook the room before Hotaru rudely broke it. "Ooh . . . finally some action."

"There is no action," Kazuki said. "We're all friends, therefore, we're all on a first name basis. Besides, we've known her longer than you, and we have the right to call her by her first name. Just because you're her ass of a boyfriend, doesn't mean you're the only one to get the special privilege of calling her by her first name."

Yoshiki was absolutely stunned. He was at a loss as to how he should respond to that. The only person he was used to standing up to him was Ayumi, and now that someone else was doing it, he had no idea how to handle it.

First of all, he had been a _little _peeved that someone else was calling her by her first name. He knew he shouldn't have been upset though; he knew they truly were all friends. It just bothered him because . . . well . . . he didn't know why, but it just _did_.

"Fine," Yoshiki said, developing a slightly unprofessional demeanor. "You didn't have to say it like that. You could have just said you were good friends."

"Well regardless of how I said it, now you know, so don't let it confuse you next time."

Ayumi unconsciously giggled at Yoshiki's baffled face, and as soon as she did, Yoshiki looked over at her with a completely different look.

"Something funny?" he asked.

"No. I wasn't even laughing. You must be hearing shit."

"What did I saw about the language? I've been letting it slide these past couple of days with the promise of the fact that you'd work on it."

"I've changed my mind."

"Oooooooh . . ."

The tension in the room only continued to build as Kazuki added more fuel to the fire.

"Who do you think you are?" he snorted. "Some god? You can't fucking control what she says."

"Yeah, bro," Izuki said. "Let the little lady talk how she wants to talk, ya dig?"

"I think I've made a mistake allowing you all to conglomerate in one room," Yoshiki sighed. "This is entirely my wrongdoing. I should have known you heathens would all gang up on me."

Finally, Hotaru took a stand. "Heathens?! Are you fucking kidding me?! Just because we don't tuck our fucking shirts in and button them all the way up to our necks doesn't mean we're heathens! Get over yourself!"

"I am, _over myself_," Yoshiki chuckled. "Not only am I over that, but I'm over this as well. I don't know why I'm arguing with you all."

Kazuki smirked. "You're arguing because we're putting you in your place."

"Beg your pardon?"

"You heard me . . ."

"I don't understand, heathen."

Kazuki just stared at him before dangerously looking over to Ayumi. "He's pushing my buttons Ayumi . . . I don't know how much longer I can hold back from punching this dick . . ."

Ayumi sighed, and moved to the front of the classroom so that she was in between Yoshiki and Kazuki. "Okay, let's not throw fists alright? Everybody just calm the hell down. Everyone breathe . . ."

"I won't fight," Yoshiki assured her. "I would never. It looks bad, and I respect your wish."

"Oh, give me a break!" Kazuki sneered. "Just a second ago you were telling her that she wasn't allowed to cuss, and now you're saying you respect her? You're a _fucking joke _. . ."

"Kazuki . . ." Ayumi warned.

"Well at least I still have my dignity. You lost yours when you showed up at school wearing . . ." Yoshiki pursed his lips and looked over Kazuki's outfit. "Whatever it is, it's clearly not the school uniform. Which is one of the many stressed rules here at Kisaragi Academy. But of course, what are rules to heathens?"

"Yoshiki . . ." Ayumi turned her head to him as well, her tone clearly telling him to be quiet.

"Now you're criticizing my fashion sense?!" Kazuki yelled. "That's it! FUCK you!"

Ayumi knew it was coming, but she was powerless to stop it. Before she was caught in the mix, J had pulled her out from in between the two boys so the fight could commence.

"J!" Ayumi yelled. "We've got to stop them!"

J nodded. "Whatever."

He turned to Izuki who joined him at the front of the classroom and they each looked for openings in the pair of fighting students. It wasn't hard, since Kazuki was the only one throwing the punches, repeatedly driving his fists towards his target. In just seconds, blood was coating his knuckles, and it was becoming hard to actually hit Yoshiki's face, for the blood made everything slick.

Izuki quickly moved towards him and grabbed his arms, pinning them to his sides in an effort to stop the fight. "That's enough! Dude's bloodier than a butcher shop! Just lay off!"

"You . . ." Yoshiki mumbled, trying to find the words to say to Kazuki, although none would come out. Desperately, he tried to formulate something intelligent to say, and then he resorted to trying to say anything at all. But nothing was working, and there was an immense amount of pain coming from his lower jaw.

"Shut the fuck up! Don't try to talk right now!" Ayumi yelled, holding her hands over the heavily bleeding wounds. "Oh fuck, what do we do?! Somebody call a nurse!"

As the blood poured down Ayumi's arms, Hotaru simply sighed and looked over at J.

"Should I just call an ambulance or some shit?" she asked.

"Whatever."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Detention II

Yoshiki opened his eyes, only to realize that it was an extreme struggle to do so. It felt as if there was some invisible force holding them shut, but he powered through and kept them open so that he could at least look around and see where he was. He swallowed painfully and reached up to run a hand through his hair before a smaller hand was placed roughly on his shoulder.

"Finally!" Ayumi groaned. "I thought you were dead."

"Huh?" Yoshiki tried to ask, and instead it came out as a pathetic groan.

"Your jaw is wired shut," Ayumi laughed. "And it's a good thing too, because now I can fucking talk to you without you interrupting me or saying some smart shit."

He narrowed his eyes at her and she continued.

"You've been in a coma. Doc said something about it being 'medically induced' to keep you from feeling pain. Kazuki really did a number on you. I saw him clobber your face, but he got your ribs too. Broke almost every single one, and shattered your jaw to _pieces_. Also, you're ugly as fuck."

As proof, Ayumi pulled up the camera on her phone and turned it around so that he could look at his reflection and if he could, he would have vomited at the sight. His entire face was an array of purples and blacks, as well as his eyes, but it was a miracle he could even open them. Taking her phone, he opened a text message and typed out a question to her.

_-How long have I been in a coma?-_

"Awhile," Ayumi said, tilting her head back in thought. "I'd say a good . . . what, like, three days now?"

His eyes widened and he hurriedly typed another message.

_-I've missed two meetings and a tutoring session!-_

"Haha, yeah, you can kiss those things goodbye. You're going to be here for awhile. Not only that, but I came up here a couple of days ago and saw your parents talking to some nurse about going on a business trip for a couple of weeks, so they're holing you in here for like . . . a couple of weeks. Sucks to be you, eh?"

-_What? Can't I go home?-_

Ayumi laughed once again. "Haha! And do what? You think you can take care of yourself? You can't even fucking speak! You gotta be fed this special liquid diet and all this shit, plus you can't walk around a whole lot with broken ribs. You're completely helpless."

-_What about my meetings? I have an assembly to go to and speak at this Wednesday, and who's going to hold detentions for my class?-_

"Hell if I know."

This was literally a nightmare. He was going to be out of school for two whole weeks, and not only that, but he'd be important meetings, tutoring sessions, and assemblies along the way. In addition to that, he was going to have to lay in a hospital for two weeks and be force fed a liquid diet by some nurse. Could things get any worse?

"Too bad you can't go home," Ayumi said, and then raised a brow at him. "You know something? I like you not being able to talk. How's it feel to not be able to run your mouth for once?"

She received no answered and laughed. "Well, whatever. I gotta get outta here, plus you probably don't want me hanging around anyways. Later."

Yoshiki watched her go and desperately wanted her to stop. Reaching up and ignoring the pain in his stomach, he grabbed her arm and held onto her. For once, he wanted her to stay with him. What else was he going to do if she wasn't there?

He motioned for her phone and she handed it to him.

-_Don't leave. I'll be bored if you do.-_

"Yeah," Ayumi agreed. "Maybe I'll go on the other side of the room and read a book and periodically stare at you for a couple of damn hours while you have nothing to do. It's not so bad once you get used to it."

He rolled his eyes.

-_I get it. Detention sucks. But like I said, you're the one that puts yourself there.-_

"Whatever. Why should I even stay here? Your face grosses me out."

-_Is it that bad?-_

"Did you see yourself? You look like a fucking monster."

_-Blame your Neanderthal friend.-_

"Oh yeah, about Kazuki," Ayumi said, sadly. "He got expelled. I have no idea what he's going to do now . . . damn this sucks. When am I going to see him again? That fucker was my best friend . . ."

_-He got what he deserved.-_

"Well, so did you so I guess it's okay."

Yoshiki raised a brow. How did _he _get what he deserved? He wasn't the one who beat up another student for no reason at all. All he was doing was calmly speaking to him, and all of a sudden Kazuki just attacked like some rabid animal. Yoshiki couldn't control what other people did, so how was it in any way, shape, or form what he deserved? He was practically just standing there minding his own business! There was no reason for Kazuki to just outright attack him!

_-What do you mean by that?-_

"Ah, nothing," Ayumi scoffed. "I'm just talking because you can't talk. But seriously, I gotta go now. I can't hang out here all day."

_-Okay, but convince them to let me go home.-_

Ayumi's eyes bulged at the message and she just shrugged. "No fucking way. I may not be the nicest, greatest, or smartest person in the world, but I've got enough common sense not to send you home when you can barely move. What are you going to do when you get there?"

_-Come take care of me.-_

"After all the shit you've put me through? Yeah right. You can rot in a hole for all I care. I don't even know why I came up here anyways," she muttered, growing quieter by each word. "I'm such an idiot . . ."

He thought for a moment before typing something else into her phone.

-_I thought you wanted to apologize for 'ruining' my life? Well, here's your chance. Prove your responsibility by taking care of me, and all will be forgiven.-_

Ayumi read it slowly and she scoffed. "Normally, I would tell you to shove some bullshit proposition like this straight up your ass, but . . . fine. I ain't got anything better to do with my time."

-_It would also be a huge help if you can fill in for me in my student council meetings, host detention, and speak at assemblies. As long as you don't act like an idiot, or embarrass me.-_

She wanted to slap him as hard as she could across the face, but restrained herself. "Yeah, I got it. Not only will I do that, but I'll make them like me even more than they like you!"

-_I highly doubt that will happen.-_

"Oh yeah? Well just watch me . . ."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back! Don't worry, I'm not dead! It's just that I was only getting a couple of reviews per chapter and I didn't feel like continuing to upload. But, I think I've been making you guys wait for too long, and it's time for another chapter!

Detention II

Ayumi moved slowly but surely towards Yoshiki's couch, holding him around the waist with one arm, and holding his hand with her other. He was leaning all of his weight on her, and not helping her at all. If this was him teaching her responsibility, it wasn't going to work. It was just pissing her off having to drag dead weight across the room.

"Move it! My fucking grandmother could have crossed the street faster than this!"

Finally getting completely frustrated, she carelessly dropped him onto the couch, not minding the grunt of pain that came from behind his closed mouth. She looked at him sitting there helplessly and sighed.

"Well? What do you want? I've got to get to school soon."

She threw him her phone and he immediately typed something for her.

-_I'll send the school an email about what happened to me, and it'll excuse you from being late every morning. It'll also say that you'll be filling in my positions, so you'd better be on top of your game when it comes to meetings and such. I'm hungry, and my shoulders are awfully stiff.-_

"What the fuck? You want a shoulder massage too?" Ayumi asked. "Forget it. Pick one. Either the massage, or the food."

Yoshiki tilted his head in thought and motioned towards his shoulders. He noticed she widened her eyes in surprise, probably figuring he'd pick the food before moving over to the couch and sitting, leaning her back against the arm. She opened her legs and patted the space between her inner thighs and he lied back on her, rolling his neck a few times to relieve some of the stress before she went to work.

Personally, he knew he could fix the food himself if he got hungry, which he was. He didn't expect her to do _everything _although that would have been nice. However, he really wanted the shoulder massage. Honestly he thought that that request would have been too far-fetched for her to handle, but it wasn't, and she complied to his demand anyways. It surprised him nonetheless. Could it be that she felt a bit bad for the actions of her idiotic friend?

_"No," _he thought. _"She doesn't feel bad for anything."_

"Am I done yet?" Ayumi asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

He focused on how his shoulders were feeling and realized that they did feel slightly better. Not wanting to hold her back from her academics any longer, he nodded and leaned away from her and allowed her to get up.

"Well, I guess I'm done here," Ayumi stated. "I'm going."

-_You have a meeting after school to attend. Think you can manage not to screw it up?-_

She rolled her eyes. "Fuck you. You've got no faith in me. I'll go to the fucking meeting, and I won't even open my mouth. How's that?"

-_That would be great.-_

"Good. Now, depending on how I feel after the meeting, I might bother to show up and care for your ungrateful ass. Good fucking bye."

She left without a final word and Yoshiki mentally sighed before leaning back onto the couch and closing his eyes. Life sucked.

* * *

><p>Ayumi walked through the hallways of Kisaragi academy, looking for a room with life. School had ended and she knew she had to attend some meeting for Yoshiki, but she'd be damned if she didn't know what room it was in. Normally, Ayumi would never do something like this for anyone, not even Yoshiki. But knowing how little faith and reliance he had in her pissed her off to the point of her wanting to <em>show <em>him that she could do anything she set her mind to. Not only that, but a small part of her wanted to make him happy, though she'd never let him know that, especially after the way he'd been treating her.

Because he was class representative, and a cocky one at that, she was used to his behavior. Sure, he acted better than her and he had a right to, since he was. He was smarter, made better grades, had better standings in society, and carried himself in a way she could never dream to achieve. But lately, she didn't know how much more of his conceded and righteous attitude she could handle anymore. It was annoying and irritating in _so _many ways, but Ayumi knew she was annoying too.

Now that she was thinking about it, how did they even stand each other? They had been dating for a little over seven months now if her math was right (it probably wasn't) and they had only had maybe two _major_ fights that resulted in the silent treatment for a week or two. But that was it. The rest of their relationship was filled with petty skirmishes, but she guessed she was just used to those. Ayumi had never been in a relationship before, so was this how they worked? Was she supposed to feel like she wanted to rip his head off all the time, and he vice versa?

"Where the fuck is this room?!" she hissed to herself. "Why are they so hidden from everybody?"

Looking around, she realized that she had been mindlessly walking in the same hallway and cursed herself before strutting out of the hall and towards the next one. This time, she found an illuminated room sitting towards the end of the hall and she prayed that it was the student council room.

Making her way over to it, she shoved it open and looked around, noticing a small group of elite and preppy kids, immediately letting her know she was in the right place.

"Yo," she said, throwing herself down in a seat. "I hope you didn't start the party without me."

For a moment, no one said a word, and she was met with four pairs of distrusting and ominous eyes. Finally after what seemed like eternity, a prep at the head of the table cleared his throat and smiled, albeit tightly.

"Welcome Ayumi Shinozaki. We were informed you were going to be attending this meeting in Kishinuma's place."

"Yup."

"Well, that's great! Um . . . he must really trust you to let you take his place in this meeting, because you know that everything you do is a reflection of him, correct?"

_"That ass would probably trust a hobo on the streets to take his place in this meeting before he'd trust me," _Ayumi mentally laughed to herself.

"I guess he does," she countered. "And don't worry. I'm not going to fu-I mean, give you any reason to hate me or something."

"Well that's good," another prep said. "I'm Nao, and this is Hiro, Haru, and Misaki."

Ayumi nodded. "Hi."

She was met with a chorus of "good evening's" and she wanted to puke, but restrained herself and forced a smile. "So what's this meeting about?"

"We're further discussing the transition of lunch food from what it is now, to something much more healthy and efficient," Nao said.

"Hmm . . ." Ayumi thought. "Sounds alright. Whatcha got so far?"

"Kishinuma has suggested substituting white breads for wheat breads, and meat for beans."

"Oh . . ."

What was she supposed to say? Was she supposed to offer her opinion? She noticed the stares and tilted her head back in thought, trying to come up with an appropriate answer.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with meat. You should keep that. People are going to get their panties in a bunch if you get rid of something that's always been, ya know? You might ruin business if you just up and change everything. Instead, you should have a combination of healthy foods and normal foods."

Haru narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Ahh . . ." Ayumi muttered, racking her brain for an answer. "Keep the meat and the white bread if you want, but add a salad bar or some pre-packaged sushi. There's nothing wrong with having some lean chicken and a side salad. That's pretty healthy in my opinion, and you can still keep the meat. Instead of frying it, just bake it or something. What's wrong with that?"

Haru, Hiro, Misaki and Nao exchanged glances before smiling brightly.

"That sounds awesome," Misaki said.

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah!" Hiro agreed. "I think you're right about people getting mad if meat is taken away-I think I'd be pretty upset too. I like your idea Shinozaki; I think we all do."

Ayumi just blinked. "Uh . . . thanks . . ."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Detention II

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! :')

_"Geez!" _Yoshiki thought. _"This is so BORING!" _

He had been sitting at home, extremely bored with absolutely nothing to do. School had ended, and Ayumi still wasn't there yet, and he had to wonder where she was. She hadn't texted him, and not wanting to seem clingy or desperate, he hadn't texted her. But now he was getting annoyed. She was supposed to be there, talking to him and entertaining him, and she wasn't! What was he supposed to do all alone? Watch T.V.? Read?

Homework! That's it! He'd do homework!

Rushing over to his backpack, he pulled out his binder and turned on his laptop, preparing to write an essay that wasn't due for two weeks. When he was met with the bright glow of his computer screen, he saw a little mail symbol in the corner glowing.

Immediately, Yoshiki assumed the worst, thinking that Ayumi had said or done something embarrassing that would threaten his position on the student council. But after opening it, he found something quite different.

_Kishinuma,_

_The meeting with Shinozaki today went brilliantly. She offered some key ideas to the bettering of the school and supported all of her claims with viable evidence that not only impressed the team, but persuaded us to take action and use her ideas. You made a good choice allowing her to fill in for you. It is clear that she's not the brightest of them all, but she certainly has a lot of common sense, and when it boils down to it, that's all that really matters. We've already told her this, but we look forward to meeting and discussing things with her again._

_Student Council_

Whoa . . . needless to say, he was extremely surprised. Had she really impressed the team that much? Now he _really _wanted to see her, and at least ask her what she had done and said. Not being able to resist, he pulled out his phone and texted her as fast as he could.

-_Where are you?-_

She responded almost immediately.

_-These school council fuckers dragged me out to eat. They say it's for helping them come to conclusions or some bullshit like that. After this though, I gotta go see my friends and talk to them about something. I can probably still come over, but it'll have to be later.-_

Sighing to himself, he texted her back.

-_Ok.-_

* * *

><p>Ayumi jammed her phone back into her pocket before allowing her eyes to glance over the menu below her. She raised a finger and drew it down the page, scanning over all of the choices before humming.<p>

"Alright. I think I'll get crab cakes."

The four boys from student council immediately started to clap, praising her good opinion and smiling brightly at her. She shot them her best exasperated look, hoping they'd get the message that she was hardly amused with their behavior.

"No," Nao laughed. "We're only kidding. When school ends, we're normal people who like to have fun."

Misaki nodded. "Mmhmm. Despite what you may have heard, we play video games, eat sweets, and sometimes come home and get straight on the computer instead of doing homework!"

"No kidding?" Ayumi said, although sardonically. "You guys are bad boys."

"Yeah," Hiro said, proudly. "Yesterday after I took a shower . . . I left my clothes in the bathroom for my _mom _to pick up! What a rush!"

Ayumi laughed loudly and obnoxiously, not bothering to keep her voice down as to not disturb other people. She couldn't help it though. Class representatives and people on student council were just so humorous to her. They got a rush from leaving their clothes for their mothers to pick up? Wow.

"You four are hilarious," Ayumi praised.

"You should hang out with us more often," Haru said. "We can have fun too, you'll see."

"Mmhmm."

They sat there and continued to chat after they had ordered and Ayumi felt generally happy. Sure she wasn't as comfortable as she could have been if she were around her other friends, but although the kids on the student council were preppy, they were nice at least. They were sometimes hard to talk too, but Ayumi was used to that having dated Yoshiki. Well, she was _currently _dating him . . .

Suddenly, her attention was diverted to the street outside of the restaurant where she saw Izuki and J walking down the street. She was slightly saddened that Kazuki wasn't there, but nonetheless, she quickly abandoned the table and ran outside where she promptly stopped right in front of her friends, startling them.

"Aye lady," Izuki greeted her. "Haven't crossed paths with you in a few days. What's new?"

"I'm actually eating with some of the kids from student council," Ayumi explained. "It's a long story . . . you probably don't wanna hear it."

Izuki shrugged. "Yeah, I ain't really interested anyways. I couldn't give a rat's ass about those preps. What about you J?"

"Whatever."

"J ain't interested either."

Ayumi shrugged. "Whatever. Say, how's Kazuki?"

When she was met with no answer, she just sighed. "Damn fool's a mess, huh?"

"He hasn't been right since he pummeled your boyfriend," Izuki admitted. "He's been moping. Carrying on about how you must hate him and shit."

"What?! I could never hate him! Why the fuck does he think that?!"

"You haven't contacted him in a while."

"I haven't been able too. Yoshiki's been sucking up all my attention."

"Ditch him for once! He doesn't even give two shits if your there with him or not. All he wants is to keep you in this weird bubble thing he's got going on. Trust me, I'm a guy, I can tell. I swear, he ain't right for you, Ayumi."

"And Kazuki is? Don't think I don't see what you're doing."

Izuki raised a brow. "How do you know I'm not trying to set you up with myself? Or even J?"

"Whatever."

"J doesn't like me," Ayumi confirmed. "And neither do you. At least I don't think you do. But Kazuki does, and look . . . it's not going to happen. Lay off, dammit."

"I'm not pressuring you! Just . . . man Kazuki's been fawning over you since day one, and instead, that prick of a class president wins you. It's just not right."

"That prick of a class president has a huge dick."

"Fuck you."

"Good comeback."

Ayumi and Izuki immediately began to laugh, but to Ayumi's dismay, she could hear voices calling her back to the restaurant and she growled in slight irritation.

"Well, our meeting is over," she concluded. "It was nice running into you, and tell Kazuki that I'll see him when I get some time, alright?"

Izuki nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Come on J, I gotta get this crack off me-shit's giving me the chills."

"Whatever."

Ayumi watched them go before turning and heading back into the restaurant. Taking her seat at the table again, Nao smiled toothily.

"We were waiting on you. What took you so long?"

"Talking to some friends."

"Do we know them?" Misaki asked.

Ayumi shook her head. "Nah. They're _my _friends."

"Well," Haru said. "Your friends are our friends."

"You guys are too kind for your own good," she chuckled. "My friends will stab you in the back . . . literally."

Nao cocked his head to the side in awe. "What?! You should _not _be hanging out with them! They're dangerous!"

"So am I."

"No you're not! You have amazing potential Shinozaki! Don't let them influence you! You can do so much good in this world if you just push yourself!"

By now, everyone was staring wide-eyed at Nao, making him blush before awkwardly leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms.

"I'm just saying . . ." he muttered. "I promise I'm not weird."

"It's all good," Ayumi sighed. "Don't feel bad. I've dealt with enough weird in my days to understand. And does this place not have bread or something to bring out as an appetizer? I'm starving!"

Haru, Hiro, Nao and Misaki just exchanged glances before laughing at Ayumi's comment.

A/N: I think we all know what's going on here . . . ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Detention II

Sure enough, Ayumi eventually showed up, and Yoshiki found himself more eager than ever to see her. Or maybe his eagerness was just due to him not being able to have any contact with anyone for the entire day, which was hard for him since he _loved _to talk. But not only was his jaw wired shut preventing him from talking, but he was home bound, _and _sucking nutrients through a straw. He had already mentally complained to himself several times about how much his predicament sucked, but he _had _to complain, because what else was there left to do to occupy himself with?

"Hey," Ayumi said. "Look, I'm here. Just like I said I would be. Am I responsible or what?"

Yoshiki rolled his eyes, typed something out on his phone and handed it to her.

-_You've been responsible for a day. Don't get cocky. On the other hand, I received a very pleased letter from student council.-_

"Oh yeah," she reminisced. "They seemed like they liked me. They _did _take me out to eat and paid for it. I got crab cakes and damn were those things good . . ."

Ayumi laughed at the tortured expression he was casting her and patted his head roughly. He slapped her hand away viciously and she scoffed.

"Alright, got it. I won't touch you. You're being awfully pissy today. What's up your ass?"

Realizing she was right, Yoshiki just shrugged and looked away. Really, why _was _he so angry? Could it be that he was just bored and moody? Yes, that was part of it, but deep down he knew the main reason why he resented her at the moment. He was slightly jealous that she wasn't spending all of her free time with him and pining over him, but that was stupid and he knew it. Why should he be jealous of her branching out and making friends who would have a better influence on her? Wasn't this what he wanted?

_"Ayumi . . ." _he thought, gazing up at her. _"I-_

"Well, if you don't need anything," she said, interrupting his thoughts. "I need to get the hell outta here and on with my life."

-_Wait. What did you discuss with student council?-_

"Oh you know," Ayumi reiterated. "All that shit about healthy lunches and what not. Speaking of student council, do I have anything to do tomorrow?"

Yoshiki tilted his head to the side in thought before replying.

-_I need you to NOT get detention tomorrow because you need to be the one to host it after school.-_

"Wow . . ." Ayumi sighed, dreamily. "I get to spend an afternoon with my own kind."

-_This shouldn't be a hard task for you, since you're used to detention.-_

"Thanks asshole. I'll do my best."

Another silence settled between them and Yoshiki was suddenly conflicted with whether to snap at her for cursing at him, or to just let it go and move the conversation along. He didn't want to fight since they had been fighting so much lately, so he just figured he'd let it go. As he stared at her, he briefly pondered how to strike up a conversation. Admittedly, it was hard typing everything in a text for her to read, and he couldn't really say everything he wanted to say to her. As he racked his brain for a possible conversational topic, Ayumi stood.

"Well, if you're hungry I can make you that drink thingy. That can't be too hard."

He moved to follow her and help her, but she gently pushed him back onto the couch.

"Just chill," she stated. "I've got this. I'll be right back."

All he could do was watch her go and he couldn't help but feel proud of her. She was really turning into a great person . . . but somehow, deep down inside of him, this was bothering him . . .

* * *

><p>"So!" Ayumi roared loudly, catching the attention of all the kids. "You degenerates are in a little slice of heaven of mine, known as detention! You've all fucked up somehow, and here you are, under my authority! So let's just sit back, shut our traps, and have a good time!"<p>

"Where's Kishinuma?" a girl asked. "And I'm not a degenerate! I just happened to have a really good opinion about a controversial subject in class, and I expressed it! Somehow, I've ended up here!"

"Well," Ayumi started. "First of all, I have no idea where he is, and second of all, if you're in detention, you're a degenerate. Sorry."

"You do too know where he is," a boy said. "You're his girlfriend. It be really bad on your part if you didn't know, right?"

Ayumi just scoffed and looked at her watch before gladly taking a seat behind the teacher's desk. Leaning back in her throne, she smiled and simply held a finger to her lips.

"Everyone shut the hell up. Detention has started, and there is no talking."

She earned a few groans before everyone gradually quieted down an Ayumi pulled out her phone and began to occupy herself. Honestly, she never felt so good about herself. Sitting behind the teacher's desk and being the one in power for once was absolutely exhilarating. She could see why Yoshiki liked holding detention so much. It was a major confidence booster, and she loved the feeling of having everyone under her control. She felt like a dictator of Rome and at this point, she could definitely see herself doing this again.

After about thirty minutes, her boredom had peaked and she abandoned her phone to check out all of the students that were in the class. She noticed a boy sleeping, which she reminded herself she needed to wake up, the opinionated girl staring at the ceiling, another boy looking out the window, and then a final boy doing homework.

"Hey, hey!" Ayumi said, standing and walking over towards him. "Put the algebra up! I'm not having that in here! You can do this at home!"

"I wasn't really even doing it . . ." the boy muttered, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "I can't figure it out . . ."

"What?" Ayumi asked. "You're a nerd wearing glasses and you mean to tell me you can't do this?"

She jerked the paper away from him and allowed her eyes to skim over it before laughing. "Even I can do this shit! I took algebra like, two years ago! I'm in calculus now."

"Really?" he asked, hopefully. "Will you help me? Please? I have a test tomorrow and this is probably my only shot at getting help! I'll finish my detention first, but afterwards, can you stay a few minutes? Please?"

Ayumi was ready to laugh in his face and tell him to forget it, but something stopped her. A peculiar feeling bubbled up in her chest, rising from the pits of her stomach. It was a feeling she definitely had never experienced before, nor recognized. But the more she stood there and analyzed it, the closer she came to drawing a conclusion. She finally found it out to be . . .

Obligation.

For some reason, she felt as if she needed to help the pathetic boy before her. After all, he only wanted to get a good grade on his test. Why couldn't she help him out? If she was perfectly capable of doing so, she should, right? She was the authoritative figure of the classroom, so that meant that she had to aid those under her. She felt sort of maternal almost.

"I'll just help you now," Ayumi muttered, taking a seat beside him. "Look, just turn this into a y=mx+b function and graph it. To do that, you need to get it out of standard form."

"Got it," the boy said, beginning to work.

"Hey, are you doing optimization functions over there?" the girl asked. "I don't know how to do those either. Can you help me too?"

"I want help too!" another boy demanded, followed by the remaining boy.

Before Ayumi knew it, she was standing before them at the board, clad with a dry-erase marker and an eraser as she tutored them for their test. In the beginning, she was asking herself repeatedly what she was doing. Then as time went on, she found herself liking what she was doing. Seeing their eyes light up as they figured out the problems, and hearing their thanks of appreciation, felt so unbearably good to her she almost couldn't stand it. She continued to help them, guiding them through problem after problem, until finally, she had completed their entire study guide with them.

The girl sighed, leaning back in her seat. "We are sure to make A's!"

"Good," Ayumi said. "I better not be doing this for nothing. I want you guys to tell me what you get, alright?"

They all nodded and just then, Nao happened to walk through the door.

"Hey," he smiled. "Detention is coming to an end."

Ayumi nodded and began to erase everything she had written on the board. "So it is . . . you guys are dismissed."

Nao moved aside to allow everyone to leave before heading over to Ayumi. "What's this on the board?"

"I was helping them study for a test," Ayumi sighed. "They were all freaking out about it, and I knew how to help them so I figured . . . why not?"

"Brilliant!" Nao said, clapping his hands. "That's awesome! It was so nice of you to help them study, but this _is _detention . . ."

Ayumi braced herself for a scolding, but none ever came.

"But nonetheless, I think it's wonderful that you've ensured their futures by aiding them! You've helped out four students, and I think that's astronomical! Excellent job!"

She stood there, soaking in his kind words and appreciation. "R-really?"

"Of course really! As thanks for going the extra mile, how about some ice cream? My treat?"

"Yeah, okay. I ain't got anything else better to do. Lead the way."

A/N: I didn't edit this, but hopefully there aren't any mistakes! O.o


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Detention II

_Kishinuma,_

_Another amazing feat by Shinozaki today. She held detention beautifully, and not only that, but she tutored the students that were in there! Going the extra mile was something never expected, nor asked of her, and yet she does it anyways. I knew immediately that when I found out, such a deed should not go unnoticed, especially by her mentor. So, that's why I'm emailing you this. Anyways, I and the rest of student council are looking forward to your return, however we're not looking forward to Shinozaki's departure. We were discussing making her a permanent addition to the team. Of course, we'd like your opinion first, so any further action will be halted until your return._

_Nao_

* * *

><p><em>Finally.<em> _Finally, _he could return to school. Yoshiki went back to the hospital and got his doctor to sign off that he was ready to return to school, and not only that, but his parents were returning in two days. The only thing that was still unfortunate in his situation, was that his jaw was still wired shut. He had no idea when it would finally be better, but it was going to be a real challenge not being able to talk in school. He was eager to take back on the responsibility of being a class representative, but could he do that while his speech was impaired? Probably not, but he'd sure as hell try.

As he walked through the school doors, immediately all the attention was on him, as it should be. He _was _the most prestigious class representative there ever was. Instantly he was bombarded with questions, people, hugs, gifts, and everything that could ensure him having a good welcome back.

To the questions, he pointed to his jaw in misery and when he got a few looks of confusion, he took out his phone and typed out his predicament.

"Oh no!" a girl said. "Wired shut? For how long?"

Yoshiki could only shrug his shoulders and push away from the people, heading in the direction of the student council room. He didn't know what he was going to do when he got there. He guessed he just wanted to see if everything was in order, but why wouldn't it be? He was only gone for about a week and a half, and Ayumi was doing more than necessary, ensuring that all of his class representative duties were met. Yoshiki loved the fact that she was taking everything earnestly and seriously and doing her best, but he was ready to take back over. He was ready to have his position back.

"Kishinuma!" Misaki said, greeting him. "Welcome back!"

The first thing that caught his attention however was Ayumi . . . sitting . . . in _his _seat.

He wasn't mad at her for sitting there though. Just a bit irked. It was _his _seat after all, and now that he was back, he would kindly like her to get _out _of it.

Ayumi did just that and stood before approaching him. As soon as she was close enough, she lifted her hand and pressed it atop his head, ruffling his hair.

"You're back," she noted. "And you're hot again."

Narrowing his eyes at her, he shoved her hand away and took his rightful place at the table.

"I think he missed his seat," Nao laughed, and then did so even harder at Yoshiki's eager nod.

"Well now that he's back," Ayumi said. "I guess I'll take my leave and-

"NO NO NO NO NONONO!" the student council team yelled, surprising both Ayumi and Yoshiki. "Don't leave yet! We were going to discuss you being added to the team!"

Yoshiki immediately slammed his fist on the table to get everyone's attention and began to frantically shake his head.

"Why can't I?" Ayumi asked him. "What if I want to join?"

"_No way!" _Yoshiki thought. _"If they undermine me, I will NEVER forgive them!"_

"Let's just take a vote," Haru suggested it. "It's a bit amateurish, but with Kishinuma unable to talk, this is probably the only option left."

"Agreed," Hiro said. "Raise your hand if you're in favor of Shinozaki joining the student council team."

Everyone in the room with the exception of Yoshiki raised their hand, leaving the decision in Ayumi's favor.

"Excellent!" Nao said. "Shinozaki will join the team!"

"That's it?" Ayumi asked. "That's all it takes to join the team?"

Misaki nodded. "Well there's that, and there will be a short inauguration. And by 'inauguration' we mean sending out a mass email to all of the teachers letting them know that you're on the team, so that if you need to leave during class or go on a field trip of some sorts, you will be excused."

Ayumi raised a brow at the information. "Field trips?"

"Yeah," Hiro said. "We're actually taking a trip in a couple of weeks to meet with the other student council teams around the district to discuss topics regarding the curriculum."

"Wow," Ayumi scoffed and then turned her attention to Yoshiki. "You're being awfully quiet over there."

He shot her a completely pissed look and got out his phone and opened a text message.

-_I am not pleased with her joining the team.-_

"Why not?" Haru asked. "She'll make a good addition. She has good ideas too."

-_I'm not comfortable with it.-_

"Why?" Nao asked.

_-I'm just not.-_

"Well, you're lacking viable evidence to claim that Ayumi is not a good addition to the team," Nao explained. "Just because you're not comfortable with it, isn't a good explanation."

Almost immediately, the tension rose and it was so thick it could have been sliced with a knife. Nao and Yoshiki busied themselves with staring at each other, both unblinking and unyielding. Misaki, Haru and Hiro all exchanged awkward glances with each other, and meanwhile, Ayumi was basking in the dark and unsettling aura, her eyes shifting back and forth between the two boys.

It wasn't hard for Ayumi to tell that Yoshiki was getting jealous. This was _exactly _how she felt when Sakura came around. Silenced because of her detention, she couldn't say anything when they talked merrily before her, igniting the fire within her. And now Yoshiki was in the same situation. Silenced because of his broken jaw, he couldn't say a word as Nao pointed out her usefulness.

How did it feel? Finally he was getting a taste of his own medicine, and Ayumi loved every bit of it. Plus, this would be good for him- after all, there wouldn't be any harm done. It wasn't as if she _liked _Nao. All he did was praise her for her good works, appreciate her, boost her self-esteem, and act like he actually needed her. Psh, that was nothing!

. . .


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Detention II

Yoshiki was busying himself with holding detention. Over the past few days, not only had Ayumi been gaining prestige, but she was really moving up the social ladder. Everyone liked her, no, _adored _her. Everywhere they went, people were rushing up to her and thanking her for doing this or that for them and it was sickening. Just the other day, four students rushed up to her with tests in their hands, thanking her for her help. Every single one of them had an A, so Ayumi must have really tried to help them study. And what she said to them was what irked him the most.

_"Hey, no problem. That's what I'm here for. If you ever need anything else, don't hesitate to ask, alright?"_

What?! Was she serious?! Since when was she so adamant on helping others succeed? Why was she being so kind? Lately, Ayumi had taken on a much nicer demeanor, was respecting authority, making wise decisions, and she had almost completely stopped cursing. The change she went through was phenomenal, but Yoshiki found himself cursing it.

He asked himself countless amounts of times why he wasn't okay with her progression, but he couldn't answer himself. Since day one of knowing her, this was all he wanted for her. All he wanted was for her to be a better student and to succeed and make something of herself. He wanted her to gain respect of her elders and really appreciate everything she had.

She wasn't stupid, and the student council members were fools for thinking she was. Ayumi was incredibly bright when she wanted to be. And now that she was actually using her intelligence . . . he hated it. But why? Why wasn't he okay with her building credibility that she could use in the future? Why was there such an unsettling feeling in his stomach all of the time?

Absorbed in his thoughts, he had failed to notice who was actually in detention today. Raising his head, he looked around the room and realized there was only one student in detention today, but that one in particular caught his attention.

"Long time no see, eh?" Izuki said, leaning back obnoxiously in his seat.

Yoshiki raised a brow, followed by placing his finger against his lips.

"I got it, I got it," Izuki laughed. "Although, I'm digging how calm you are. Especially when you're so close to losing your girlfriend."

Izuki noticed that this got his attention and he laughed yet again. "Ayumi went over to Kazuki's house today."

Yoshiki shook his head in dismay, but Izuki only nodded.

"Well whatever. I'm not much for drama anyhow. I just want to see my friend happy. I got a soul and shit."

With that, Izuki grew silent, while Yoshiki's nerves grew in intensity. Anxiety, a feeling that never enveloped him, was now coursing through his veins stronger than any drug probably could. Ayumi was with Kazuki? Doing what? Saying what? What if Kazuki was relaying his feelings for her at this very moment? And Yoshiki couldn't do anything about it. Not only was he holding detention, but his jaw was wired shut, preventing him from being able to inveigh Kazuki.

His heart was racing as thoughts of what could be happening flew through his head. His anxiety morphed into anger, then sorrow, then regret, and then back to anxiousness. Whipping out his phone, he texted Ayumi several times, demanding pointless questions of her. Anything to possibly keep her from talking with Kazuki . . .

* * *

><p>When Ayumi was let into the house, the first thing that hit her nose was weed and booze. Being used to the smell though, she didn't flinch and in fact, inhaled it deeply. Oh how she missed drugs and alcohol. But for some reason, it didn't call to her like it used to. She had no desire to smoke or to drink, and she clearly stated this when she was offered it by Kazuki.<p>

"Well, if you're not going to let me get you drunk," Kazuki started. "Then what's up?"

"Aw, come on," Ayumi pouted. "All you want is to get me drunk so that you can sleep with me? Really?"

Kazuki shook his head rapidly. "Fuck no! You know I want to win your heart with honest intentions! I've been around the block a few times, but I'm not like . . . _that . . ._"

"Yeah you are," Ayumi accused. "Remember what happened at that party that one time?"

Before Kazuki could answer, the two of them begin laughing and reminiscing in good times. And like always, Ayumi found herself splayed out on the familiar couch in his living room, smiling and giggling at his immaturity.

Eventually, Ayumi sat up and took on a more serious approach. "Dude, how is your new school though?"

"What new school?" Kazuki asked, staring at her in confusion. "I'm not going to another school."

"What?!" Ayumi asked in disbelief. "You're lying to me!"

"Nope. No school."

"Kazuki . . . you need to get enrolled somewhere."

"I can't. My pops says it's either Kisaragi, or I can rot in a hole for all he cares."

Ayumi frowned deeply, feeling immensely sorry for her friend. Although Kazuki had seriously, _seriously _injured her class representative, and that expulsion was mandatory at the time, he was one of her best friends and she hated his situation. She knew the real him and knew that he wasn't such a bad guy, he was just mislead.

"What if I convince them to let you back in?" she asked. "Can you promise me you'll stay out of trouble?"

"You can't convince them," he chuckled. "It's sweet that you'd try, but you can't."

"I might can. Everyone in the school likes me, plus I'm on student council."

"Well, I'll be damned. How'd you pull that one off?"

"It's a long story. But, if I can help you, you've gotta promise me you'll straighten out your act."

"Yeah, yeah, I promise."

Ayumi crossed her arms and shot him her most serious expression. "You promise?"

Kazuki patted her head. "I promise."

"Don't mess up my hair!"

"Aw, that's cute. You want to be pretty for me."

"Ha! Yeah right!"

"Well if it's not for me, I guess I'll have to assume it's for that asshole of a boyfriend you've got huh?"

Ayumi sighed at the description placed behind Yoshiki. "No, it's not for him either. I don't try anymore."

Kazuki rolled his eyes. "See? This is why you need to leave that fucker!"

"He's not that bad . . . I've actually been enjoying his company since he can't talk. But get this-he didn't want me to join the student council team," Ayumi muttered.

"What? Why the hell not?!"

"I don't know. He just got all upset over it. He wouldn't even give a good reason. It was something along the lines of him just not being comfortable over it."

"That asshole . . . when I get back to the academy, I swear I'm gonna-

"No! You can't fight again! If I get you back in and you get yourself expelled again, that's going to reflect on me. Make me proud, alright?"

Kazuki nodded and sighed. "Alright. Whatever floats your boat. I'll make you proud or whatever."

"Good. Now, we haven't hung out in forever. You wanna go do something?"

"Sure."

Kazuki sighed and began to walk towards the door and held it open for her, which she gladly walked through. He followed behind her and they began to walk down the street heading into town. Ayumi was talking about something, but he wasn't really listening. In all honesty, he didn't know why he agreed to do anything with her. By no means did he hate her, it was quite the opposite, which was what made it so hard. He was so in love with her, but since she didn't really return the feelings, what was the point?

Why? Why did it have to be her stupid class representative? He was always so negative, he put her down, he never complimented her, and Kazuki had never heard him mention that he loved her. So why?

"What's wrong with you?" Ayumi asked. "You want to go back?"

Kazuki only shook his head sadly, and this is when Ayumi became concerned.

Stopping, she stood in front in front of him and crossed her arms. "Come on, spit it out. You know your best friend can help you. Lay it on me. What's your deal?"

Wordlessly, he grabbed her shoulders and simply pressed his lips to hers in a forceful kiss. It was awkward, and sloppy, but it was still a kiss, and Kazuki hoped that he was conveying his feelings to her through the kiss. And not only that, but he couldn't tell if he was relieved or shocked when Ayumi didn't pull away . . .

A/N: *sighs*


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Detention II

A/N: Just to update you guys, this story will have five more chapters (not including this one), and after this is done, thus the upload of the third story in my _Stalker _series will begin! Then, either while that's going on, or after it's over, I want to start a new story with a KizamixYoshiki relationship. I don't know, would you guys want that? I love to challenge myself and I want to write it, but I'm not so sure so let me know in the comments. Also, if you have any, leave suggestions! :)

Just because she was gaining prestige and respect amongst the students, and now even teachers of Kisaragi Academy, didn't mean that she had completely lost her delinquent aura. She still knew how to hide things expertly, not giving away any clues to anything bad or mistrustful she had done. Weeks ago, Ayumi would have been proud of bad behavior, and would have gladly shared it with everyone. But now, what she did with Kazuki, she had been keeping a secret.

How could she do that?

It wasn't the fact that it was just a kiss, but it had continued longer than that. The kiss had extended on for minutes. So long that she had to pull away because she was breathless. And then she allowed it to continue again. And again. And _again. _Finally after what must have been fifteen minutes, she pushed Kazuki away in fear that it might even go beyond a kiss, which actually, she could have referred to as a make-out session.

Ayumi told him straight away that she was caught up in a moment, and did not hold romantic feelings for him. To her surprise, he said he understood, and joked that the kiss would hold him over for a year or two until he had to have more of her. The fun and easygoing air between them returned and they continued their adventures around town, laughing and talking the whole time. She had felt guilty after she had done it, and this morning, she didn't know exactly _how _she felt about the whole ordeal. Yet she refused to talk about it, or mention a word to anybody. She didn't want to lie to anyone, especially to Yoshiki about something like this, but she kept her mouth shut.

No really, she kept her mouth shut!

So _how _did he find out?

Presently, she was standing in the middle of the hallway, holding his phone in her hand and reading the message over and over and over again.

-_I heard that you kissed him, and I can almost guarantee that you were planning on lying to me about it, and not admitting it. What I want to know is why?-_

Though he couldn't open his mouth and talk to her, Ayumi could feel the anger radiating off of him in the form of heat, making her extremely uncomfortable. Knowing that she was caught and she couldn't hide it anymore, Ayumi resorted back to her delinquent ways and coolly rattled off a reason.

"Aha, it was a once in a lifetime thing. No big deal. It was just a kiss," she said.

-_No. It was more than a kiss. Tell me everything.-_

"I am telling you everything," Ayumi confirmed. "Did you hear something else? I thought you only heard that I kissed him?"

-_Oh? Did I not hear the whole story? Please, tell me the rest.-_

_ "Be cool, Ayumi . . ." _she thought to herself, taking a deep breath.

"Nothing else happened, Yoshiki. I promise."

He looked at her through his infamous narrowed eyes and Ayumi could tell instantly that he didn't believe her.

"What?!" she asked. "You think I slept with him too! I'm not some kind of whore!"

-_I never accused you of that. But what you just said sounded like a confession.-_

Now her heart was racing, throbbing madly in her chest. She had never been so scared in her life-not even being busted for drugs had scared her this much. Yoshiki was looking at her with intimidating eyes, almost making her cower before him. What was she supposed to say next? How could she convince him that she really didn't do anything more than kiss Kazuki?

"Look . . ." Ayumi muttered. "We didn't just kiss alright? We made-out. But, this isn't my fault . . . if you wouldn't have been such an ass and so opposed to me being on the student council, I wouldn't have done this. I was feeling like you didn't like me anymore, and Kazuki likes me _so _much, in fact, he's in love with me. I just wanted to feel . . . to feel better about myself, I don't know! God!"

-_So I made you go and make out with your friend, right? Is that what I'm hearing? That I MADE you cheat on me? Give me a break. You're disgusting.-_

After watching her read that, he could tell she was feeling extremely remorseful, but he didn't care. At this point, he couldn't have hated her more. He wouldn't have cared if he would have went and disappeared for a month; regardless of any circumstance, she had no right to cheat on him while they were dating. After she had relentlessly pursued him and charmed her way into his heart, she treats him so poorly? Really?

Suddenly, he understood. He understood everything. Why he was opposed to her being on the student council, why he didn't want her gaining respect from the students, why he hated how everyone liked her and looked up to her-and it was all because of this. It had all gone to her head. Being regarded as someone with high-standings had made her pompous. Now that she could rule the school, she figured that she could do whatever she wanted.

And he had made her this way. After pushing her and pushing her to become a better student, he eventually pushed her into absolute perfection. He had turned her into him, except ten times worse in regards to being overblown and arrogant. Her next words proved his suspicions.

"Me? Disgusting huh?" Ayumi asked. "Give _me _a break! Why am I letting you patronize me even more than you already do? All you do is scold, scold, scold! Never once have you praised me! It's no wonder I kissed Kazuki and _liked _it! In fact, now that I realize it, I probably should have just slept with him anyways!"

Yoshiki didn't know what to think at that point. Ayumi was a monster, and now she'd probably get even worse. She had gone from one extreme to the other, and he didn't think there was anything he could do about it.

Since he couldn't talk and properly admit to her anything he wanted to say, he just turned and walked away from her. After all, what could he do? He had ruined her.

* * *

><p>Ayumi was nervously pacing the floor of the library, wild thoughts entering and exiting her head.<p>

What had she done? Why had she said that? Now what did he think of her? She had literally told him that she wished she would have slept with someone else while they were dating! Could she be anymore insensitive?

Never ever in their time of dating had she _ever _wished to sleep with someone else. All she desired was him and to be at his side. But everything was falling apart before her eyes. What would she do now?

She didn't want him to break up with her, but after what she had done and said, he had ample reason to do so. Why? Why did it have to come down to this? In this moment, she wished she would have never joined student council and tried to better herself. She wished she had never gone out of her way to please him, because all of her efforts had the exact opposite effect. She had disappointed him, which _hurt_, because all she wanted was to make him happy. But alas, her efforts were in vain because of her own stupidity.

Just as she was about to plop down miserably on the floor and pout to herself, she felt a comforting hand on her back and she immediately turned around.

"O-oh . . ." Ayumi muttered. "It's just you Nao . . . or can I call you that? I don't know your surname."

"Nao is fine," he said. "As long as I get to refer to you as Ayumi."

She nodded and it was at this point that he noticed how distressed she was.

"H-have you been . . . crying?" Nao asked, extremely concerned for her well-being.

"Ah, no!" Ayumi gasped, wiping her eyes. "No, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Do not try to hide things from other student council members! Remember, we're like a family, alright? We can tell each other anything, and we'll always have each other's backs," Nao stated in a slightly professional manner. "I promise you can tell me. But if you really don't want to, I'll understand."

Ayumi stood there and stared into his warm, brown eyes, debating on whether to tell him or not. Her true nature was at its highest, persuading her to keep the information withheld. But at the same time, Nao's inviting smile was beckoning her to tell him, and she felt like she could offer him _something _at least. He was truly her friend, and honestly wanted to help her, so why not accept his help?

"Uh . . ." she muttered. "Yoshiki and I are having . . . issues."

"Oh, I'm sorry . . . is there anything I can do?"

"No . . . I just . . . screwed up really bad."

Nao frowned. "Oh . . ."

She nodded. "Our relationship is hanging on by a thread. It's going to take me forever to get his trust back, and I'm scared I won't be able to."

"Well . . . maybe you should just end it. Wouldn't it be easier to just call it quits now instead of struggling to gain his trust over the course of weeks or even months?"

Her eyes widened in shock at his proposal and she immediately shook her head. "No! I want to be with him, alright?!"

"Well, how did you mess up?"

"I . . . kissed another guy."

"Hmm. I see."

"Th-that's not a big deal though, right?" Ayumi stuttered. "Right? I mean . . . he can get over that! It was just one guy!"

Nao nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I think he can get over one guy, but do you think he'll be able to get over two guys?"

A/N: Uh oh . . .


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Detention II

Maybe it was a good thing he couldn't talk. Because if could have, he would have definitely said something that might get him expelled. Did she have no regards for him at all? At least she kissed the _first _guy out of school, but now she had the nerve to kiss the _second _guy, in the library of the school! That was his _area_! This was where he dwelled! And she intentionally soiled it and ruined it for him by kissing _Nao _in his space.

Yoshiki loved the library. It was like his second home, apart from the class representative room. But now she had destroyed any connection he had once felt with the library by kissing one of his friends in it.

Well . . . what _used _to be his friend. As of right now, he couldn't have hated Nao more, and if he had access to his speech, he would have seriously made sure Nao knew that.

Pushing open the doors to the library, Yoshiki immediately made his way over to them and stopped a good six feet away from the couple. He didn't want to be anywhere near the two. They had betrayed him in one of the worst possible ways.

"Yoshiki . . .?" Ayumi asked, quietly after breaking away from Nao. "I-

He simply shook his head, letting her know that he didn't want to hear it, and instead looked to Nao first.

Slowly, he removed his phone from his pocket and typed out one simple word.

-_Why?-_

For a moment, Nao looked utterly destroyed and ashamed for what he had done, but he regained his professional composure in no time.

"She said you two were having relational problems."

-_So because we're having 'relational problems' you are allowed to kiss her? Is that what I'm hearing?-_

"I'm allowed to kiss anyone I want," Nao stated. "I found Ayumi here, distressed over your unstable relationship."

-_So kissing her was your idea of helping our relationship?- _

"I wanted to make her feel better! Maybe if you wouldn't have been such an undeserving boyfriend, this would have never happened."

Oh, the things he wanted to say. Yoshiki had never wanted to give a speech so badly in his life. To hell with his phone-what he wanted to say had to come from his mouth. There was absolutely no way he could convey his feelings with just his cell phone.

So, he'd wait. He would wait to speak to the student council and Ayumi until every single piece of metal holding his jaw together was removed, so he could finally say his piece. But now, he had nothing more to say to them, so he quickly turned and walked off. He could hear Ayumi calling for him, begging him to come back and listen to her, but he'd have none of it. Not until he could speak again, he wasn't talking to anybody . . .

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Ayumi had seen Yoshiki. It had seemed as if he had gone into hiding, which was weird because usually he liked to be center of attention. But no matter how hard she'd looked for him, he was nowhere to be found. She knew he was at school, but he hadn't been in class and she wasn't sure what he was doing. The only thing she could think of was him having a teacher help him privately outside of class so he could get caught up on the work, but this shouldn't have taken him a week. Knowing Yoshiki, Ayumi figured it'd only take him a couple of days to get caught up on work, considering how brilliant he was.<p>

Not only that, but four times she had shown up at his front door, only to have the door slammed in her face by his parents. She knew that they didn't really like her, but now it seemed like they hated her. They refused to even _tolerate _her anymore! Had Yoshiki told them what happened? Probably so, because they were reasonable people-they wouldn't just up and hate her without a good reason. So what was going on?

"Are we ready to start the meeting?" Nao asked.

"Where's Kishinuma . . .?" Misaki muttered. "I miss him."

"How homosexual of you," Haru snorted.

Hiro hit his brother's shoulder. "Stop that! Misaki is right! Kishinuma is the glue that holds this group together, and it's awful that he's not here. I thought that we agreed to holding off meetings until he returned?"

"It's been a week," Nao sighed. "We need to commence the meetings once again. We can't put this off any longer."

Ayumi could feel a comforting hand on her shoulder as now began to speak and she followed the long arm up to the face of Misaki.

Her immediate instinct was to run away, fearing that she'd cheat on Yoshiki a third time, but as she looked into his eyes, she could tell he had no ill intentions whatsoever. She had made a mistake with Nao, and had been fooled by his warmth. But Misaki struck her differently-differently in a way that lead her to believe that he _probably _didn't like girls, so she was safe.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

Ayumi shook her head. "To be honestly with you, no. I'm not okay at all . . ."

Misaki nodded. "After this meeting, if Kishinuma still hasn't shown up we will all go look for him. Staying away from this place is bad for his health."

Ayumi raised a brow before slightly laughing at his comment. "I hear ya."

Nao stopped speaking momentarily to move over to another table to grab a stack of papers to pass out to the other council members. "This paper just delves into the specifics of the district student council meeting which is approaching very quickly. When we do go, it is required that-

Slowly the door to the room opened and in walked the person that had admittedly been on everyone's mind.

Nao continued to watch Yoshiki as he moved to his seat at the head of the table and he continued to pass out the papers.

"I'm telling them about the district student council meeting," Nao explained to his petulant looking friend. "Remember, it's on Friday at 4 p.m. and-

"I know," Yoshiki said. "I picked the date, the time, and the attire over a month ago. Everything you can possibly have to tell me, I am already aware of."

Haru and Hiro could only exchange glances as the tension in the room rose by the second.

"You can talk again," Nao noticed. "That's good. Especially for the meeting."

"It's wonderful that I can talk again," Yoshiki huffed. "Because I have some things that I need to say. In regards to our confrontation the other day, I'll have you know-

"Y-You can't discuss this here!" Nao stuttered. "That's personal!"

"Why not? We're all family."

" . . . You heard tha-

"I hear everything."

Misaki looked over at Ayumi who had her head buried miserably in her arms and cleared his throat. "Haru, Hiro, let's go. Let's just give them a few minutes and we'll continue the meeting whenever they are ready."

The two brothers wasted no time following Misaki out of the room, leaving Nao, Yoshiki, and Ayumi alone . . .

A/N: Hmm, does the Misaki in this story remind you of _another _Misaki . . .? Kudos to anyone who can guess!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A/N: You guys have been leaving so many reviews and being so nice and I haven't been updating! I'm really sorry! School is just a bitch and I'm as sick as a dog right now and I just haven't been feeling up to doing anything. :( But on a brighter side, the Misaki I was talking about in the previous chapter stems from the Misaki from_ Junjou Romantica_ written by Shungiku Nakamura (_fantastic_ anime-I've seen it twice). Congratulations if you got it!

Detention II

"Pick your head up," Yoshiki ordered, and Ayumi regrettably removed her forehead from the table and looked up at him, and then over at Nao.

"Before we say anything," Nao started. "Just know that none of this would have happened if you-

"Wouldn't have been such an undeserving boyfriend," Yoshiki said, finishing Nao's sentence for him. "Right. I am an undeserving boyfriend. How would you even know of such things _Kusomoto_?"

"I know that she kissed two guys while she was with you, _Kishinuma. _And I also know that she wouldn't have done that without a good reason."

"I have not given her a reason to commit an infidelity. In fact, no one in a relationship willingly gives their significant other a reason to commit an infidelity, because that would imply that they're asking to be cheated on-which I was not."

"Well if you weren't asking for it, why did she?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

Nao only shook his head. "Regardless of if you know why or not, she did it, and she did it because you drove her to do it."

"I drove her to cheat on me? All I ever wanted for Ayumi was for her to make something of herself. I'll admit, I pushed her hard, hard enough to make her into a person that I didn't think she'd ever become, but I certainly didn't ask her to cheat on me!"

Ayumi sighed miserably. "Yoshiki . . . I'm so sorry . . ."

What else could she say? She had kissed two guys in two days and she didn't even really have a reason to do so. But in all honestly, all she wanted was some compassion; was that two much to ask for? She could admit that kissing the two guys was wrong, but she only did it because Yoshiki was being so negligent towards her. It was so nice to see him get jealous of her, but she took it too far. His jealousy was great while it lasted, but like everything, she managed to screw it all up.

"I know you're sorry," he scoffed. "But I don't care. And I've sent an appeal to the principle about your position on student council, which has been revoked."

"What?" Nao asked. "You cannot do that! To remove a member of the student council, you have to have the support of at least two other members! I know for a fact that neither Haru, Hiro, or Misaki would support you in removing Ayumi from the team, so your appeal is invalid."

Yoshiki sniffed haughtily. "Actually, it's very valid. I told the principle that I was the only one being hindered by Ayumi's presence on the team, and being the leader of the student council, we can't have that. I also told the principle that I originally only planned for Ayumi to take my spot while I was on leave. It was not my intentions to have her remain as a member-that's why it was so easy to kick her off."

Ayumi could feel Nao looking over at her with pleading eyes, begging her to fight this, but she did nothing and instead, accepted her fate.

"Okay . . . I get it. I'm not a member anymore."

"Glad you understand," Yoshiki said. "Is there anything else you're unclear of?"

"Um . . . so we're-

"Oh yes. In fact, it would not be in your best interest to even consider using the word 'we' when you're talking about you and I. Everything we ever had, is over."

Ayumi wanted to fight this. She wanted to yell and scream at him for breaking up with her, but she just couldn't. It wasn't the fact that there was no point in doing so, but she truly wasn't deserving of him any longer, and she knew this. If he had done to her what she had done to him, she wouldn't hesitate to leave him behind. It was just natural for him to do the same thing right? It was natural for him to want to rid himself of her because of what she had done.

She shouldn't have done it. She should have just waited for him to regain his speech so she could talk about things that she was having a problem with. She also should have swallowed her pride and asked him to spend more time with her. Instead she just expected him to read her mind and know how she was feeling, but as smart as he was, even _he_ couldn't do that, and it was stupid of her to assume he could.

It would have been so easy. Ayumi could see it all in her head. She could see herself walking home with him after school and before they parted ways, she would ask him if he wanted to go see a movie, or go hang out with her, or go do _something. _And because he would have been pleased and proud of her having the courage to do so, he would have readily agreed.

But she didn't do that. She did the complete opposite thing to try and win his affections and she ended up pushing him away. Why was she so stupid?

Before she could even stop herself, tears were falling pathetically from her eyes and she hastily wiped them away.

"Fuck you . . . for making me cry," she muttered, and hastily stood up from the table and ran away.

Nao was standing there open mouthed, staring at the seat she had once occupied.

"I can't tell what has surprised you," Yoshiki said. "Her running away or her language."

"I've never heard her curse," Nao muttered. "It was a bit shocking, yes. But we all say things we don't mean."

"You don't know the real side of her. Maybe you should rethink who you're defending in this situation."

"Excuse me?"

"You may have only seen one of her negative attributes, but I can assure you she has many more."

"Well then, why?" Nao asked. "Why do you put up with it? Why do you date her if she has all of these negative qualities?"

"Why did you kiss her?"

"I told you, I felt bad for her."

Yoshiki rolled his eyes. "Okay. Now, what's the real reason?"

Nao looked thoughtful for a minute before shrugging and looking away. "I don't know."

"Well, there's your answer. If you'll excuse me, I'll go and fetch the others so the meeting can continue."

And with that said, Yoshiki got up and left.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Detention

His fingers were slamming over the keys faster and more aggressively than they ever had before, although the music wasn't registering in his mind. It was flowing through one ear and out the other, and he had no idea how horrendous it actually sounded until he was told by his own protégé in the making. At first, he didn't even notice her as he continued playing, staring at nothing in particular. He had no sheet music, since he hadn't a need for it. He had memorized all three movements of _Moonlight Sonata _years ago. In fact, he didn't know if there was even one piece written by the infamous Ludwig Van Beethoven he hadn't memorized.

"You're being too aggressive," Miki said, grasping his shoulder and snapping him out of his trance. "I know the third movement is more upbeat than the first and second, but the point of this piece is to retain the underlying theme of beauty and elegance in all three movements."

"Sorry," Yoshiki muttered. "You're correct. I was letting my emotions play for me."

"I thought you always let your emotions play for you?"

"I usually do, but this time I can't. It's obvious I'm angry, and this is the wrong piece to try and play when I'm feeling infuriated."

Just when Miki was about to question him, he stood and gestured towards the seat.

"You've been practicing Mozart haven't you?" he asked. "_Alla Turca._ Begin."

"Wait a minute," Miki said, but took a seat at the piano anyways. "What has you so upset? You've been acting strange for a few days."

" . . . Play."

"No. Is it Ayumi?"

Yoshiki simply rolled his eyes and turned away from her. "If you refuse to play, I will have to assume you haven't been practicing. If you want to learn piano Miki, you have to practice daily. No breaks."

"I have been practicing. Can I not ask of you a simple question? Answer me and I will play."

"It isn't any of your business."

"Well, I can tell by your attitude that it's Ayumi. If you won't tell me the specifics then you won't feel any better than you do now. Talking about it helps."

"How did you know it has to do with her?" Yoshiki asked. "I gave you no inclination that it does."

"I could tell through your playing," Miki said. "And I've lived with you for almost fourteen years. I know you; you're my brother."

"Fne. It is about her. And I'll have you know that she and I have separated."

"Care to explain why?"

"Because she's a promiscuous and untrustworthy sad excuse for a female."

"Whoa," Miki drawled, acting wounded by the harsh words. "What did she do?"

"She kissed two other guys," Yoshiki said, nonchalantly. "It happens to the best of us. Getting cheated on, that is."

"That's a shame. I'll miss her, however, mom and dad will be thrilled."

Yoshiki snorted in disapproval. "Why will you miss her?"

"She's entertaining. She brightens up this dull atmosphere."

"That so?"

"You know, maybe _you_ pushed her away," Miki suggested. "You are a tyrant you know. How many times have you forced me to play until three o'clock in the morning?"

Yoshiki scoffed. "That was practice that was necessary. You wouldn't be as good as you are now if I hadn't pushed you, and your chances of winning the competition this Saturday would be much lower as well. Oh! Speaking of the competition-

"I'm not done talking to you about this."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because," Miki sighed. "You're my big brother and I hate seeing you all depressed and agitated."

"How thoughtful."

"Now back to Ayumi . . . Can you really blame her for what she did?"

"Everyone is on her side," Yoshiki muttered, unable to stop the whine that came out of his mouth. "She kissed two guys! How is this _my fault_!? I didn't make her cheat on me!"

"Okay, _now _we're getting somewhere . . ."

"YES, I pushed her! YES, I made her achieve her potential. But you know what?! I didn't think that she would believe she was entitled to just do whatever she wanted to! Everyone has limits to their power, and she totally abused hers! I thought she had enough sense in her brain to be able to realize that just because she gets a chair on student council, that she cannot neglect the fact that she's also in a committed relationship with someone! It's unfair, Miki!"

"Whoa," Miki laughed. "Looks like I'm going to need some cheese for all of this wine."

"I'm not whining!" Yoshiki growled. "I'm just . . . betrayed."

"So she abused her power huh? By kissing two other guys right?"

"Yes, she went out of bounds completely. She was in the wrong for that."

"Right," Miki agreed. "Just because she got popular with all of the right people, didn't mean that she had the right to do whatever she wanted."

"Precisely."

"SO!" Miki yelled, slamming her hands down on the piano keys and making a sloppy and loud noise. "Just because _you _are the representative of your class, doesn't mean you can shove your lifestyle down her throat, dictate and make rules for your own set of morals, or force me to play piano 24/7! I mean, who do you think you are?! You force people to do whatever you want, and when things go wrong, you blame them for it! Have you ever thought that it might be your fault?! Have you ever thought that you're pushing people too hard? Well, you are, and you do it all the time! You may not realize it now, but after this competition on Saturday, I'm going to _quit _having you tutor me on piano and get a new instructor! You're too harsh! You need to learn to sit back and let other people live their lives the way they want to! If you wanted someone who was just as smart and prestigious as you, then why did you date Ayumi?! You could have easily found someone who matched your standards! What's the pointing of dating her, if you just wanted to change her? If anyone is overstepping their boundaries here, it's _YOU!_"

Miki finished her speech and allowed her head to drop down onto the piano as she breathed heavily, forcing herself to regain the breath she lost.

Meanwhile, Yoshiki was just staring at her, absolutely speechless. Was he really overstepping his boundaries? Was he trying to shove his lifestyle down other people's throats? Well . . . now that he thought about it, yes he was. But it was all for good intentions. He wanted the best for people, and it was clear that people needed to be pushed. No one was just going to up and decide to make a change unless they were pushed or lead to do so.

No matter what Miki said, no matter how she made him out to be a tyrant, no matter how much of a jerk she made him seem, he still didn't really blame himself for anything that happened. If Ayumi wanted to explore other people, why didn't she break up with him first? Would that have been so hard? No!

Oh wait, maybe it _was _his fault because he didn't properly educate her on how to date somebody and not cheat on them?

Ha! Yeah right.

"D flat," Yoshiki corrected, being brought out of his thoughts by a wrong note. "Start over."

Miki shook her head in dismay and began to play the song from the beginning. "You're going to end up alone . . ."

Before he could reply, the doorbell rang and he smirked. "Hardly. It seems as though she has already come crawling back to me."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Detention II

Yoshiki had been wrong. Upon opening the door, he had not discovered Ayumi, but her four other friends all standing miserably on his doorstep. He was silent for a moment, allowing one of them to fall to their knees and beg him for something ridiculous, but none of them did so. Instead, he finally took initiative and scoffed.

"I was expecting Ayumi. Why are you all here?"

"Look," Kazuki said. "I'm only going to explain this once you asshole. Ayumi's been a mess since you broke up with her. For some reason, she can't get enough of your abusive ass and she wants you back. It's my fault for kissing her, and you know damn well it was Nao's fault for kissing her too. Don't blame her for this shit. So . . . take her back."

"No."

Hotaru sighed before also speaking up. "Why not? We're all here apologizing on behalf of the shit you guys went through."

"It's not _your _fault," Yoshiki explained to her, before turning to Izuki and J. "It's not your fault either. The fault lies in Kazuki, Ayumi, and Nao."

"Well, I said sorry dammit!" Kazuki yelled. "And she's really sorry too! Just give her a chance to apologize and you'll see that!"

"I am going to have to decline your offer. Goodbye."

"No!" Hotaru said. "Please don't! Look, I know we've been assholes to you, and I know that what Kazuki did wasn't right. He knows that too and he said sorry for it. You love Ayumi don't you? Don't you want her back?"

"After what she's done?" Yoshiki laughed. "Please spare me."

"What do you want then?" Kazuki asked. "Money? I'll pay you."

"Pay me?"

"I'll pay you a hundred dollars to at least go see her."

Yoshiki just shook his head, preparing to shut the door. "Your drug money doesn't interest me. Once again, goodbye."

Kazuki held the door and looked back towards his friends in shame. Nodding towards Izuki, he wedged his foot in between the door and the doorway, making sure Yoshiki couldn't close it.

"We wanted you to find out when you went over there," Izuki muttered, sucking his teeth with distaste. "But we promise she's sorry. In fact, she's so sorry that she carved it into her arm."

"All because of _you_," Kazuki spat. "You're stupid, uncaring, inattentive ass! FUCK YOU!"

"Chill the fuck out," Hotaru sighed, and then looked up at Yoshiki. "So, do you want to go visit her? We can't get her out of her funk."

Yoshiki was quiet, considering their story. Despite how stern he was with her, himself, and others, he had a heart, and he generally cared if she cut a vein in her arm and bled to death. He hadn't assumed she'd get this upset over it. Honestly, he thought she'd just go off to date Kazuki and forget all about him. He wasn't really okay with that, but he assumed he'd get over it. But just the opposite had happened. She had been unable to get over him, and was so wrapped up in him that she was hurting herself over it. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, she did a lot for him, and this was probably just another way for her to try and make him happy.

He figured that she thought he wanted her to suffer physically because of what she had done to him. Once again, she couldn't be more wrong. In fact, he would rather her move on and date someone else other than punish herself like this. It was awful, and there was no way he'd be able to slam the door in their faces after that news. No, he had no go help her, and at least talk to her. He had no intentions of getting back together with her, but he couldn't have her doing this to herself anymore.

He had to go see her.

* * *

><p>Yoshiki was eagerly ushered into the home like always. Ayumi's mother loved him to death since he was such a good influence. Of course, he knew this and it boosted his self esteem immensely. Because of this, he happened to really like Ayumi's mother too.<p>

"Please stay for dinner," she said, hurriedly. "I need to go to the store and get a few things, but I will be back as quick as possible!

Yoshiki frowned. Had Ayumi not told her that they had broken up? Did her mother still think that they were dating?

Not wanting to dampen the woman's spirit, he nodded and smiled. "I will. Be safe Mrs. Shinozaki."

As she left, Yoshiki continued through the house and stopped in the living room where he was met with an extremely . . . unexpected sight.

A very emotionally content looking Ayumi sat on the couch watching T.V. She had an apple in her hand, and quickly took a bite of it. Her aim to swallow it was thwarted when something caused her to laugh, and her usual obnoxious sound permeated the room, mingled with noises of her trying to swallow her food.

Yoshiki cleared his throat audibly like he did before he made a speech and quickly caught her attention. As she looked over at him, her cheery demeanor was quickly replaced by a more solemn one and she opened her mouth, to speak to him, but he quickly interrupted her.

"I came all the way over here for this?" Yoshiki asked, annoyance in his tone. "I dropped everything I had planned to come over here just to find you giggling merrily over some idiotic T.V. show with slapstick humor? You must be an excellent actress, because your friends came to me with concern written all over their faces about how you were depressed over our breakup. How many times am I going to let you make a fool of me before I learn?"

Ayumi grew silent, staring at him from across the room. He continued to stare back at her, their eyes locked in a fierce stare.

Shaking his head, he crossed his arms and sighed. "I would leave, but I already promised your mother I'd stay for dinner. But, while I'm standing here humoring you, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Ayumi simply stared at him, clearly unsure as of what to do. Her face lit up with some sort of thought, and as soon as it did, her face dropped again, this time accompanied with an onslaught of tears. She lifted her hand in an attempt to cover her face, using her sleeve to dry the water, but it was no use. She couldn't stop crying.

He hadn't expected her to cry. Maybe to scream and yell, and curse him. But not to cry. Was her spirit truly broken . . .? Where was the girl that would scream at him and smart off and say cocky things that she knew would push his buttons? She truly wasn't defeated was she? If he didn't believe she was sorry before, there was no reason for him not to believe her now. There was absolutely no way she could stand here and cry before him, showing him her weaknesses. She was good, but she wasn't _this _good.

"Show me your arm," he said, making his way over to her.

Ayumi just shook her head and looked away. "W-why do you want t-to see my arm?"

"Show me . . ." he ordered once again.

When Ayumi refused yet again, he grabbed one of her arms and earned a high pitch yelp of pain.

"O-okay!" Ayumi yelled, giving in. "It's not that big of a deal!"

Pushing her sleeve up she revealed her arm to him and Yoshiki sighed in relief. It definitely wasn't as bad as he thought it was. In fact, it was already healing over, her perfectly cream colored skin replacing the wound.

"Have you cut anywhere else?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No. I just did it here because I-I felt bad and stuff . . ."

"You thought it would make you feel better?"

"I thought it would make you feel better . . ."

Yoshiki nodded. "I knew it. You're such a stupid girl."

" . . ."

"You're an idiot. I haven't met a bigger one in my life. Sometimes, I wonder if you're actually seventeen years old."

" . . ."

"If you are, you don't have a lot to show for it, mentally. In fact, you don't have a lot to show for it _physically _either."

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Ayumi yelled, shoving him backwards. "How dare you! It's one thing to make fun of my brain, but of my body too?! Really?"

"Maybe."

"UGHHH! FUCK YOU! I can't believe I actually wanted you back! Why would I want to be with someone who degrades me and practically tells me that I have no boobs?! If I was so ugly, your student council friend wouldn't have wanted me! GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

In the midst of her screaming, Ayumi began to cry again, burying her face in her sleeves.

Yoshiki laughed. "Ayumi, I-

"No," she whimpered, before turning away. "Don't look at me . . ."

"Why not?"

"I'm . . . ugly. I'm ashamed of myself. How could I have been so stupid as to believe someone like you could want someone like me . . ."

"H-hey, wait a minute-

"You should just go home Kishinuma . . . I'm sorry you wasted your time."

"SHUT UP!" he yelled before pulling her to his chest and wrapping his arms around her. "I was kidding! If I didn't find you beautiful, I wouldn't have dated you. You should know better than to let someone tell you you're not attractive."

"Don't look at me . . ."

"Ayumi, don't do this. I'm sorry, okay? You're extremely pretty. I found you pretty the first day I saw you, even when you had fifty piercings in your face. I'm sorry-I shouldn't have taken it that far. I'm used to you yelling and screaming at me, and I didn't think a little comment like that would make you cry . . . hey wait."

He pushed her away from him and looked down at her to notice a goofy smile on her face.

"Y-You weren't even crying!"

"HAHAHA!"

"AYUMI!"


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Detention II

Yoshiki batted the air in front of him, desperately trying to fan away the putrid air. "Second hand smoking kills more people than-

"UGHHHHH!" Ayumi groaned, audibly.

"Put the cigarette out."

"But people in the movies always smoke cigarettes after they have sex."

Yoshiki nodded. "Okay. And just like in the movies, I'll get up, get dressed and leave."

"NO!" Ayumi pleaded, grabbing onto his arm. "D-don't! I don't want you to go . . ."

"Why not? You can just go sleep with other people, right? If you can run around and kiss other guys, surely you can run around and sleep with them, hmm?"

Ayumi frowned and looked away from him, suddenly feeling extremely embarrassed and self-conscious. She really and truly was an idiot. After she had run away from him moments ago, she had unconsciously led him into her bedroom where the perfect opportunity to sleep with him had come across her mind. She just couldn't help it. It had been so long without his touch and his lips on her neck, and her body had literally been pulsating for him. So desperately calling out for him.

It hadn't been difficult either. All she had to do was motion towards the bed and he was on top of her faster than she could blink. She was so easy, and that made her feel numb inside. After all, they had broken up. What, did she expect him to just fall back in love with her and take her back? No, he had made it clear that he was finished with her, and she had just slept with him and gotten even more attached to him than she already was. And the sad part was that he felt nothing for her.

"I . . ." Ayumi muttered. "I'm . . . sorry."

"Why?" Yoshiki asked.

"I shouldn't have done this because I know you don't feel shit for me anymore. And now I've really fucked up because after doing that, I realize how much I still love you. I know you don't love me anymore and it . . hurts really bad . . ."

Yoshiki sighed. "You can't honestly still love me. I'm a jerk."

"I don't care . . ."

"Do you really want to date me again?"

Ayumi's mouth dropped open momentarily before she nodded eagerly. "Y-yes! Please! Please! I'm so sorry for what I did, but you're giving me a another chance and um-I-

"I'm going to set up rules," he explained. "So listen up."

Ayumi nodded and he continued.

"First, if you date me again, you will have to completely stop cursing."

"Okay, I can do that."

"Second, you will not cheat on me ever again."

"I promise!"

". . . Third, you will always listen to me and you will obey every word I say."

"Okay."

Really? Yoshiki smirked, seeing how far he could go.

"You will only wear what I allow you to wear. When you go out, the only skin you will be allowed to show is from your neck up, and your hands. I don't want other men looking at you. You might be tempted to cheat."

Ayumi frowned and looked away. "But-

"Or I can just leave right no-

"OKAY! I'll do it!"

"You will not speak unless spoken to. There will also be no back talking. You will walk with your head down at all times from now on. I'm the only one you need to look at."

"O-okay."

"The last rule is that you will have sex with me _whenever _I want it, _wherever _I want it. Do you understand the rules?"

"Yes! I won't mess up, I promise! You . . . You will never be disappointed in me again!"

At her adamant attitude, his eyes softened as he reached out and pulled her small body towards him in a hug.

"You really want to be with me again, don't you?" he muttered to her, running his fingers through her loose hair.

Ayumi nodded. "Yes. I will do anything for you. I just want your attention again. I don't care if I have to follow rules. As long as they're your rules, I will always obey them."

He chuckled. "Well, unfortunately for you, there will be no rules in our relationship. I wouldn't be that cruel to you. I think that if I give you more freedom and just let you be yourself that you'll be happier with me and less likely to look elsewhere for happiness."

"Y-Yoshiki . . ." Ayumi mumbled, tears flowing freely out of her eyes. "I can't believe you're letting me off the hook this easily! It's so unfair! I cheated on you, and you're just going to date me and forget all about it? No! I can't let you do that . . ."

"It's alright. I've forgiven you. I'm over it."

"Well, I'm not . . ." she sniffled.

Yoshiki raised a brow. "Well . . . how can you get over it?"

"I . . . I want you to kiss someone else. That way it'll make it even."

"Ayumi . . ."

"You can even kiss two girls if you want!" Ayumi said, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "I just want to make this even or else I won't be able to live with this because it'll just fucking be on my mind forever! I mean, I-I didn't mean to swear . . ."

Yoshiki looked at her thoughtfully and patted her head. "You're so sweet."

A blush consumed her face before she slapped his hand away. "Yeah well . . . It won't last forever."

"I know that, obviously."

"Well, then tell me something. Who are you going to kiss?"

He rolled his eyes. "No one Ayumi. I don't need to feel 'even' with you. I told you, I'm over it."

"Well, it's not for_ you_ to feel better! It's for me! S-so pick someone dammit!"

He sighed audibly before tilting his head back slightly to think. "Hmm . . ."

* * *

><p>Ayumi's mother stumbled into the dark house. Dropping her groceries around her, she fumbled around the kitchen looking for the light switch.<p>

"Jeez," she muttered. "Did those kids turn off the lights? Are they trying to play a joke on me?"

Continuing to make her way around the kitchen, she gripped onto the table before following it towards the entryway into the living room. Stopping at the doorway, she dragged her hand around the wall, feeling around for the light switch until finally-

"Yes!" she gasped, flicking the switch on. "Let there be light! Now I can finally make supper."

As soon as she turned around however, she was pressed back against the wall with a pair of hot, wet lips on her own. She raised her hands to grasp the shoulders of the mystery person and as she did, she came to find out that it wasn't a mystery person-but Yoshiki.

_"Wh-what?" _she thought to herself. _"But, why?"_

She felt one of his arms snake itself around her waist, pulling her closer and forcing to arch her back. The scent of his cologne was invading her senses, and he was so close she could feel the beat of his heart thrumming wildly against her own.

Yoshiki pulled away from her and just as she thought she was free his mouth was back on hers, his tongue making its way between her lips and into her mouth.

_"Jeez, where's Ayumi?" _she thought, helplessly. _"What's going on?"_

"I said you could _KISS _her!" Ayumi growled. "Not make out with her! She's my mother for God's sake! She's like five thousand years old!"

"I am only 41 thank you very much!" Ayumi's mother yelled, after Yoshiki broke away from her. "What just happened? What's going on?! I thought-

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Shinozaki," Yoshiki said, smiling. "I can't wait for dinner. Is there any way I can help you?"

"N-NO! You kids are crazy! Go wait in the living room for supper! Out, out, out!"

Yoshiki and Ayumi left and headed back into the living room before plopping down onto the couch.

"She wasn't even winded," Yoshiki admired. "What a woman!"

"Fuck you!" Ayumi growled.

"What? You made out with a guy."

"Yeah, but I didn't feel him up!"

"Calm down, I was just making sure we're even."

" . . . It doesn't feel even."

"Well, I'll just have to make it up to you then."

Ayumi squealed as she was pushed back against the couch. "N-not in here, you dumbass! What if my mom walks in?"

Yoshiki just smirked. "She can join us."

"Hmm, well after that, maybe we can have a round with Kazuki."

". . ."

"That's what I thought," Ayumi said triumphantly, before leaning up and kissing his lips. "I love you."

He kissed her back. "I love you too."

A/N: Omg that ending though! XD Anyways, it's finally over! I know it ended kind of fast, but I was so tired of writing this story and I just wanted it to be finished. As far as _Cheater _goes, uploads will begin this Friday, so stay tuned for that! :)


End file.
